Nas cinzas das horas
by Moony J4M
Summary: Nunca teria aquele olhar de cumplicidade que um reservava ao outro. Nem os momentos em que ambos se viravam ao mesmo tempo e sorriam, e, sem dar uma palavra, se olhavam como quem diz 'É, eu sei'. Não, definitivamente ele nunca saberia. Yaoi, SiRem.
1. Silêncio

Capítulo 1 – Silêncio

Remus abriu os olhos devagar, enquanto tateava em buscas das cortinas de sua cama. Só quando conseguiu abri-las foi que notou que ainda não havia amanhecido. Todos os seus companheiros de quarto dormiam profundamente; Peter, encolhido na sua cama, roncava alto. James dormira de óculos, com a cabeça em cima de um livro e Sirius... Este estava na cama ao lado da de Remus, esparramado e com as cortinas escancaradas.

O licantropo saiu do conforto de seus lençóis com um suspiro resignado; sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Passou então a caminhar pelo dormitório, em busca de algo para fazer até que a manhã chegasse. Ficar olhando os jardins pela janela parecia uma alternativa considerável, apesar de entediante, mas abrir o cortinado e dar de cara com a lua, naquela forma ridiculamente irônica de um sorriso, definitivamente não foi nada animador. No caminho de volta pra sua cama, deu umas cutucadas em Peter para que ele parasse de roncar, tirou os óculos e o livro da cabeça de James, até que chegou na de Sirius. Remus sorriu ao vê-lo dormir tão despreocupado, como se não houvessem problemas que conseguissem lhe tirar o sono, e lhe cobriu melhor com o lençol. O animago se mexeu um pouco e virou de lado, mas não acordou. De volta à sua cama, Remus se recostou nos travesseiros, disposto a conseguir ao menos um cochilo antes de ter que ir pras aulas do dia seguinte...

"Moony... Acorda!"

Alguém lhe sacudia... O mundo foi entrando em foco e a luz ofuscante do sol que entrava pelas janelas fez com que demorasse a perceber quem estava do seu lado. Alguns instantes depois viu que Sirius dava um tapa na orelha de James, que aparentemente estivera lhe sacudindo.

"Acorda as pessoas direito, infeliz!" - reclamava o animago. - "Bom dia, Rem."

Sirius lhe saudou com um sorriso, ajeitando os cabelos meio compridos, quase do mesmo jeito como fazia quando tentava conquistar uma garota. Remus ainda não descobrira se ele fazia isso de propósito ou se era para ele um gesto tão natural que já não percebia em que ocasiões fazia.

"Bom dia, Pad." - respondeu, espreguiçando-se. Dormir sentado tinha deixado seu corpo moído.

"Não conseguiu dormir?"

"Não..."

"Algum motivo em especial?" - Sirius ia perguntando, enquanto mexia no seu malão em busca de uma gravata. Remus apreciava aquela preocupação que o amigo tinha com ele. Ela era tão natural que beirava à inocência. Um sorrisinho espontâneo surgiu no seu rosto antes que respondesse.

"Não, não sei o que foi... Mas esqueça isso, é bobagem." - disse, enquanto encontrava a gravata do outro dentro de um sapato.

"Obrigado..." - ele disse, distraído, enquanto tentava colocá-la no pescoço. - "Então me prometa que vai ter bons sonhos essa noite."

"Vou fazer o possível." - Remus respondeu, deixando o amigo na confusão de descobrir como dar o nó. Vestiu-se em pouco tempo e ele ainda estava tentando ajeitar a gravata. - "Me dá isso aqui."

"Você é incrível, Moony." - Sirius disse, numa voz intencionalmente manhosa, enquanto Remus delicadamente fazia com que ele ficasse apresentável.

"É só um nó, Sirius. Qualquer um pode fazer..." - o outro falou, corando sem querer.

"É, mas _eu_ não consigo." - Padfoot falou, olhando no espelho o resultado da ajuda de Remus, sem perceber o seu rubor.

"Apenas se esforce. Não é impossível." - Remus comentou distraidamente, pegando suas coisas para descer. Porém, quando rumou para a saída do dormitório, Sirius lhe segurou pela cintura e o puxou até si.

"Mais dois segundos e eu vou com você."

Desceram então a escada até a sala comunal, ignorando os gritos de James para que Sirius o esperasse. De lá tiveram que desviar das garotas que perseguiam o animago, até conseguirem passar pelo buraco do retrato.

"Ele está pior do que uma noiva se arrumando. Insuportável." - Sirius falou, já nos corredores. - "Sinceramente, eu não acho que essa Lily esteja fazendo bem a ele."

"Ela vai fazer assim que eles conseguirem trocar duas frases sem se agredirem. Tenha paciência." - Remus comentou, sorrindo diante da indignação de Sirius.

"Não sei, não."

Mal ele terminara a frase, James surgiu sabe-se lá de onde e pulou nas suas costas como um maluco, tentando despentear os cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados do amigo. Remus se limitava a apenas sorrir diante da cena. Apenas um pouco de paciência, e tudo sempre voltava ao normal...

"Você ri? Sabe quanto tempo leva pra ficar assim?" - Sirius protestava, indicando impacientemente os cabelos já devidamente arrumados, na mesa do Salão Principal, contra um Remus que ainda sorria.

O garoto de cabelos dourados nada disse. Mantinha apenas um sorriso discreto e uma estranha certeza de que aquele não seria um dia que precisasse de muitas palavras. Mas Sirius, mesmo que ainda um pouco irritado com James, não deixou de mais uma vez mostrar que, de algum modo, sempre sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça de Remus.

"Porque esse silêncio todo?"

"Tranquilidade, talvez."

"Sei..."

O animago resmungou, pouco convencido, mas não voltou a perguntar. A sineta tocou e centenas de pés saíram preguiçosos do Salão em direção às suas aulas. O quatro marotos ainda se demoraram mais, dando a si mesmos o direito transgressor de decidir se realmente precisavam de aulas.

Peter não podia se dar a esses luxos, então saiu correndo, metendo o que ainda lhe coubesse de comida na boca. Remus colocava sua mochila no ombro, devagar, esperando que os dois últimos garotos, mais altos e mais bonitos, resolvessem o que fazer. Por fim, saíram os três para uma aula de Feitiços.

"Porque você não pode simplesmente admitir que ela não te quer?" - Sirius sussurrava a James, em meio ao barulho que sempre tomava a aula quando os alunos tinham que praticar algum feitiço.

"Mas vai querer! Pára de implicar com ela, Pad."

"Não é implicância..."

Sirius disse a última frase num tom que decididamente lembrava o de uma criança emburrada. Remus sorriu mais uma vez consigo mesmo. Em silêncio. Percebia como o amigo andava incomodado com a paixão de James, com medo de perdê-lo. Bobagem, pensava o lobisomem, pra dois segundos depois admitir que não era tão fácil assim. Sabia como o próprio Sirius ficava quando gostava de alguma garota a ponto de passar mais de duas semanas com ela. Sabia como era absurdo ter uma intrusa no quarteto dos Marotos, uma intrusa particularmente idiota e enjoativa, com seu perfume exageradamente doce e um cérebro menor que uma ervilha. Mas Evans não era uma dessas garotas com quem Sirius costumava andar. Era definitivamente mais humana e consciente. Talvez por isso mesmo odiasse tanto James...

Sirius não deve se preocupar, ele pensou, mas não disse nada. Continuou a observar os amigos conversando, sem a audácia de se envolver. Mais tarde falaria com Sirius, sim. Só os dois. E talvez até dissesse a James para tentar entender o outro, mas só depois. Quando estivessem sozinhos. Sim, falaria com os dois separadamente.

Os dois amigos encerraram o assunto 'Evans'. Combinavam agora de arranjar algumas garrafas de firewhisky para mais tarde. Remus, na mesa de trás, ainda os observava. Nunca teria aquele olhar de cumplicidade que um reservava ao outro. Nem os momentos em que ambos se viravam ao mesmo tempo e sorriam, e, sem dar uma palavra, se olhavam como quem diz 'É, eu sei'. Não, definitivamente ele nunca saberia.

O que Remus sentia nesses momentos era uma certa inveja, que ele sabia que por vezes beirava a um ciúme que não entendia de onde vinha e outras a uma certa alegria por saber que um sempre teria ao outro. Nessa altura de seus pensamentos foi surpreendido pelos dois amigos que se viravam para ele.

"O Mapa tá contigo?" - James perguntou. Remus apenas assentiu com um gesto, tranquilizando o amigo que voltou a rabiscar detalhes de um plano num pedaço pergaminho.

Sirius, porém, ainda o olhava. Suas sobrancelhas levemente unidas denunciavam sua preocupação. Os olhos, verdadeiros mares acinzentados, perguntavam claramente 'Porque esse silêncio?'. Remus sustentou o olhar, sem dar palavra alguma. Não tinha resposta. James puxou o amigo pela manga e ele voltou ao seu lugar.

Remus voltou a praticar o feitiço, sem vontade. Não sabia o que lhe fazia ficar em silêncio. Tinha apenas a vaga impressão de ainda estar dormindo. Não por estar com sono ou cansado, mas apenas por ter acordado e começado a ver as coisas como um sonho, surreal. Talvez estivesse num daqueles momentos em que, de repente, se dava conta de que estava vivo e passava a observar tudo com mais atenção, no seu canto, sem interferir em nada. Não, isso não é bom, pensou. Talvez fosse melhor tomar um pouco mais de atitude.

A sineta tocou. Duas aulas de Transfiguração; não seria um bom momento para falar.

--

"Eu sei, eu sei... Aí ele disse que duvidava, então eu o virei de cabeça pra baixo e disse 'E agora?'..."

Sirius ria com vontade da história que James lhe contava. Remus fazia alguns deveres na cama, alheio ao assunto dos amigos e ligeiramente incomodado com o barulho que eles faziam. Peter havia recebido a tarefa de roubar comida na cozinha.

"Ele ainda não voltou... Não está demorando demais?" - Prongs falou, olhando seu relógio.

"Já tá chegando. Olha..." - Sirius tranquilizou-o, mostrando o Mapa do Maroto.

"Eu não acho certo vocês ficarem mandando Peter fazer essas coisas sozinho. Vocês sabem que ele é meio desastrado." - Remus finalmente falou, sem levantar a cabeça dos livros.

"Ah, Rem... Merecemos descanso, não merecemos? Deixe ele fazer o trabalho sujo." - Sirius respondeu, despreocupado. James riu, mas Remus apenas balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e voltou aos seus deveres.

Sirius nunca gostara de Peter. Achava que ele não passava um garotinho chato e incapaz que vivia babando ele e James, mas, depois de um tempo, viu que poderia ser útil, afinal.

Peter entrou no dormitório, arfante, trazendo nos braços um saco que esvaziou na cama de James, que começou a separar os alimentos por tipo. Bolachas, saquinhos de pó que se transformava em pudim com um toque de varinha, garrafas de suco, outras tantas sobremesas e...

"Chocolate, Rem!" - Sirius exclamou, indo na direção de Remus com uma grande barra nas mãos. O garoto fez um grande esforço pra continuar lendo sobre as quimeras, mas quando o animago se sentou ao seu lado não pôde resistir e virou a cabeça, só pra dar uma olhadinha...

"Eu poderia comer tudo sozinho, sabe." - ele continuou, rasgando lentamente o papel que embalava o chocolate, mal contendo um sorrisinho maroto que se formava na sua boca. - "Mas não sou tão ruim... Além do mais, você não me perdoaria, não é?"

Remus ainda se controlava a apenas observar a tortura de Sirius, que agora partia com um estalo um quadradinho da barra e levava à boca, oferecendo o restante a Remus, que não o pegou.

"Não vou comer isso." - ele falou, se odiando por dentro. - "Vocês estão abusando do Peter, só porque sabem que ele faz tudo o que mandam." - acrescentou, baixinho.

"Deixa de ser moralista, Remus! Se ele faz é porque quer! Toma." - Sirius falou, deixando o chocolate ao lado do amigo.

"Não quero isso."

"Problema seu."

E foi embora pra cama de James. Remus ainda estava se decidindo se se sentia culpado ou justo. Não era certo o que faziam com Peter, mas Sirius nunca entenderia isso. Por outro lado, ele sempre se preocupava em trazer (ou mandar trazer) chocolate para Remus. Talvez tivesse sido rude demais...

O garoto olhou para o chocolate ao seu lado. Faltava o quadradinho que Sirius havia comido. Bem que sua consciência o tinha avisado que seria melhor não falar demais...

N.A.: Primeiro capítulo de mais um fic Essa eu espero que realmente fique pequena (3 ou 4 caps.). Ela começou a ser produzida pra um challenge, mas como não vou conseguir cumprir um caso e como sou completamente incapaz de fazer uma oneshot decente, resolvi publicar logo. Reviews para fazer J4M feliz


	2. Mármore

Capítulo 2 – Mármore

_A lua inteira agora é um manto negro_

_O fim das vozes no meu rádio_

_São quatro ciclos no escuro deserto do céu_

_Quero uma machado pra quebrar o gelo_

_Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo_

_Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor_

"Sirius..." - Remus chamou pela milésima vez, num tom quase choroso

O licantropo passara os últimos quinze minutos tentando convencer o amigo a ajudá-lo numa tarefa de poções, mas o outro não lhe dirigia sequer um olhar. Com um suspiro de cansaço, ele se deixou desabar na cadeira e colocou a cabeça entre seus braços na mesa.

"Remus?" - Sirius chamou de repente, hesitante.

Ele levantou a cabeça, ligeiramente surpreso, e viu o rosto muito próximo do amigo corar subitamente, enquanto murmurava um 'achei que estivesse chorando'.

"Se estivesse, não seria por você." - resmungou, pegando os livros apressadamente e subindo para o dormitório.

--

Seguro entre as cortinas de sua cama, Remus pensava em Sirius. No porquê de não conseguir deixar de se irritar com cada gesto que ele fazia, cada bobagem. E como era incrível como ele sempre surgia de repente quando seus pensamentos se encaminhavam para isso.

"Moony...?"

"Sai daqui."

O pedido não adiantou de nada. Sirius abriu o cortinado da cama e sentou à sua frente. Na escuridão do quarto, Remus só via o brilho dos olhos cinzentos do outro.

"Eu não te entendo, Rem. Você briga comigo, depois tenta consertar, e depois briga de novo..." - o tom de Sirius era o mesmo de uma criança que não entendia o que tinha feito de errado.

"Só quero que você pare de fazer besteira, nada mais."

"Tá difícil, né."

Riram. Era sempre assim. Depois de algumas discussões, de um tempo sem se falar, eles riam e tudo acabava bem. Às vezes Remus achava que estava no lugar errado, no grupo de amigos errado. Eles eram tão malucos, tão de bem com a vida. Tão diferentes dele.

"Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos."

"Queria saber porque a gente não consegue passar muito tempo sem discutir."

Sirius não respondeu. Depois de alguns segundos de indecisão, abraçou o amigo, do jeito mais delicado que conseguiu fazer. Ele não costumava fazer isso. Abraçar loucamente os amigos e dar tapinhas nas costas é uma coisa, abraçar as garotas com quem fica é outra, mas abraçar Remus... Não, definitivamente, ele não sabia como fazer isso.

Remus apenas se deixou abraçar. As demonstrações físicas de carinho de Pad eram tão raras, que ele nunca sabia como reagir. Então se deixava levar, tentando entender porque sentia seu rosto tão quente.

Enfim, ele lhe soltou do desajeitado abraço. Não precisavam mais de palavras. Remus sorriu para o amigo, apesar de saber que estava escuro demais para que ele visse.

"Vou tentar não fazer mais besteiras, ok?"

"Devo acreditar?"

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Não o sorrisão charmoso que Sirius Black despejava para as garotas que o desejavam, mas sim o que ele reservava para Moony. Um sorriso cuidadoso, talvez até doce. Mais uma das coisas que Remus não conseguia entender.

- x -

Ele poderia ter sido um cara feliz e despreocupado, como seus amigos eram. Poderia ter uma vida normal, sem ter que se transformar em um monstro a cada lua cheia. Poderia não ter de esconder tantos segredos, não ter tantas cicatrizes. E também poderia parar de se lamuriar por isso.

Afinal, ele tinha amigos, não tinha? E tinha Sirius. Que sempre estaria ao seu lado, que não o deixaria em hipótese alguma. Nada contra Prongs ou Peter. Mas Paddy era diferente. Ele sempre estava lá. Sempre cuidaria dele. Sempre o deixaria em segurança. Ainda que brigassem tanto, tudo ficava bem.

Houve uma exceção, claro. No malfadado dia em que Sirius resolvera "convidar" Snape a ir ao Salgueiro, Remus sentiu que poderia odiá-lo pelo resto da sua vida e mais além. De todas as brincadeiras de mau gosto do mundo, aquela foi a pior. Remus nunca poderia imaginar que Sirius, o _seu _Pad, chegaria ao ponto de, mesmo sem querer, tentar matar alguém. Sim, porque isso poderia ter acontecido. Se Snape tivesse chegado à Casa dos Gritos, o mínimo que teria acontecido seria Remus lhe passar sua maldição.

E então ele se perguntou, por dias e dias: Porque? Porque uma simples rixa escolar tinha chegado a esse ponto?

E por dias e dias Sirius lhe procurou, lhe implorou perdão. De joelhos, até. Pela primeira vez na vida Sirius Black se rendia assim. Pela primeira vez Remus viu o medo em seus olhos. Medo de que nunca fosse perdoado, de que tivesse feito a mais enorme de todas as besteiras da sua vida. Medo de perder seu Moony pra sempre.

- x -

Ele observava Sirius dormir sempre que podia. Arrumava seus lençóis. Tirava as mechas negras de cabelos dos seus olhos. Cuidava dele como uma mãe cuidaria de um filho bagunceiro que nunca lhe dava paz. E ele nunca acordava. Estava sempre dormindo profundamente. Talvez até _convenientemente_.

Um belo rapaz de olhos cinzentos e cabelos pretos. Uma beleza tão elegante em uma pessoa tão desleixada. Chega a ser irônico. E no entanto tão perfeito. Imperfeitamente perfeito, era assim que Sirius Black poderia ser descrito.

E então Remus ficava tentando entender o porque de pensar tanto assim em seu amigo. Será que era normal? Ou ele seria apenas um cara pensativo demais? Não, isso não poderia ser normal.

Mas ainda assim ele ficava lá, como uma estátua de mármore, tomando cuidado para não acordar o amigo. _Amigo_. Há algum tempo essa palavra não fazia mais sentido a ose tratar de Pad. James e Peter eram seus amigos. Mas Sirius... Ele era mais do que isso. Não um irmão. Algo mais. Algo que ele não conseguia definir e preferia não pensar.

Talvez as coisas se ajeitassem com o tempo. Ou talvez não.

N.A.: SIM, EU ESTOU VIVA!! xD e morrendo de vergonha de ter escrito um capítulo _tão curto._

Eu sei que disse que atualizaria logo e tal.. Mas, sabe, tava tudo indo muito bem, até o dia em que meu pc resolveu bater as botas de vez xD E, sabe com é, escrever em lan house? Sem chance!

Bom, falando da fic...

Eu tenho duas grandes dificuldades com ela:

1 – Focar a narrativa no Remus. Tenho mais facilidade com o Sirius, então é um desafio botar tanta atenção assim no pobre licantropo xD

2 – Escrever em terceira pessoa. Adoro do fundo do meu broken heart escrever em primeira pessoa, apesar de ter algumas malfadadas tentativas de fic em terceira...

Já que eu voltei... Deixem reviews! Me animem a escrever mais xD


	3. Solidão

Capítulo 3 - Solidão

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

_I know you don't listen to me,_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me_

_Don't you?_

- x -

Sexto ano. Ele já estava no sexto ano. Tempo de pensar nos N.I.E.M.s que se aproximavam na velocidade da luz. E também tempo de pensar que, dentro de mais ou menos dois anos, Hogwarts já não seria mais seu lar. Era difícil pensar nisso, e mais ainda porque era o tipo de pensamento que só surgia nos piores momentos possíveis.

Como aquele, por exemplo, em que ele estava tentando simplesmente não pensar em nada. Era raro, mas Remus Lupin também precisava fazer isso de vez em quando, como qualquer outro ser humano. O problema era apenas o fato de que suas tentativas de ser normal tinham a estranha tendência de dar errado. Miseravelmente errado.

Pra início de conversa, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia tentar não pensar em nada logo embaixo da costumeira faia dos Marotos, ainda que lá reinasse o mais completo silêncio. Coisa rara, também.

Remus, num domingo de quadribol, quando quase todo o castelo tinha migrado para o campo, teve a infeliz idéia de relaxar um pouco das tantas horas de estudos. Sozinho, sentado na grama, olhando para o lago. Não era de se surpreender que logo pensamentos melancólicos viessem lhe perturbar.

Como seria quando terminasse os estudos em Hogwarts? Como seria não ter mais aqueles malucos para tomar conta? Não mais o lago, a torre de Astronomia, as escapadas noturnas, as transformações acompanhado de seus amigos? Ele não podia suportar pensar nisso.

Mas não adiantava. Não parava. Era involuntário, inevitável. Não é como se tudo fosse continuar como sempre tinha sido na escola. Não estariam mais juntos todos os dias, se vendo constantemente. Não teria mais com quem conversar, com quem brigar e fazer as pazes cinco minutos depois, com quem dividir os seus segredos mais dolorosos. Teria que se virar. Mas _como_?

E então o plano de não pensar em nada já tinha ido por água abaixo. Ficar sozinho definitivamente não tinha sido uma boa opção. Agora Remus precisava, _e como precisava!_, estar acompanhado. E a primeira pessoa em quem pensou foi em Sirius.

E onde ele estaria agora? No quadribol, claro. Gritando feito um louco para que a Corvinal esmagasse os sonserinos.

Remus olhou seu relógio com os olhos embaçados. Ele não queria chorar. Não antes de encontrar um bom ombro. Mas ainda não fazia nem duas horas que o jogo havia começado. Talvez ainda demorasse muito, ou não; o quadribol era imprevisível. E Sirius ficaria lá até o último minuto.

Esperou mais uma meia hora, pensando sempre no que seria de sua vida quando os amigos não estivessem mais com ele. De repente, uma incrível balbúrdia vinda do campo denunciou o fim do jogo. Sirius estaria lá, mas Remus não sentia a menor vontade de sair do lugar e enfrentar aquelas centenas de alunos enlouquecidos. Esperaria ali até eles chegarem ao castelo e se refugiarem para gritar em suas respectivas salas comunais. Enquanto isso, chorava silenciosamente no seu canto, atirando uma pedrinha no lago de vez em quando.

A multidão começou a se aproximar do castelo, ainda gritando e festejando. Aparentemente, Corvinal vencera. Bom, ao menos Sirius estaria de bom humor. E ele surgiu alguns momentos depois, conversando animadamente com James. Olhou para o lago, distraído. Remus rezou para que ele o visse e fosse até lá. E, por mais incrível que pareça, ele realmente notou alguma coisa e se dirigiu até lá, dizendo alguma coisa ao amigo, que continuou no seu caminho, com Peter nos calcanhares.

A vontade de vê-lo era imensa, e Remus só queria se jogar nos seus braços e ser consolado, mas a aproximação do amigo só lhe fez perceber o quanto aquela situação pareceria ridícula. Enxugou apressadamente os olhos, arrependeu-se de ter querido tanto que Sirius aparecesse, tentou levantar logo dali... Mas já era tarde. Sirius chegou a faia e lhe puxou delicadamente pelo braço.

"Moony?"

E então Remus desabou. Agarrou-se a Pad e chorou, temendo perdê-lo. Como seria quando não o tivesse mais ali para consolá-lo, para, desajeitadamente, sentar-se com ele junto às raízes expostas da árvore e lhe dizer "calma, eu tô aqui" ao ouvido? Ele não podia imaginar como seria ter de passar o resto da vida chorando sem ter Sirius para tirar seu cabelo do rosto como estava tirando, para aconchegá-lo como um bebê no seu colo, para enxugar suas as lágrimas e tentar conter seus soluços.

E o coração de Sirius batia rápido, no peito quente em que Remus se agarrava firmemente. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer, mas sabia que tinha de ser delicado. Sabia que tinha que cuidar do seu Moony, não deixá-lo chorar. Sabia, de algum modo, que seus movimentos deveriam ser lentos e cuidadosos, e que não deveria fazer perguntas. Sim, porque a maior parte das perguntas que Sirius fazia eram muito idiotas, ou óbvias, e Remus nunca gostava delas. Era melhor ficar calado e esperar.

E ele esperou por uma eternidade indescritível o momento em que Remus se virou em seu colo e se pôs a olhar o lago. Silenciosamente, ele acompanhou o amigo naquela admiração. Já estava quase anoitecendo e ele não tinha percebido. A única coisa que Sirius Black sabia naquele instante era que Moony parara de chorar, e isso já bastava. Nada mais lhe preocupava.

Nada, até um besouro inconveniente resolver subir na mão de Remus. Ele nem sequer percebeu, mas Sirius olhava inquieto para o pobre bichinho, que tentava agora entrar na manga da camisa do outro. Aí já era demais; Pad tentou tirá-lo de lá, e conseguiu, colocando o besouro num galho mais baixo da faia. Observou ele se afastar e sentou-se de novo, ao lado de Remus.

Este, no entanto, tinha observado a cena com uma estranha curiosidade. Estranha porque ele nunca tinha reparado na capacidade de Sirius de ter _cuidado_ com algo ou alguém. Ele sempre achara o amigo tão afobado, apressado, estabanado, desajeitado... Mas lá estava ele, consolando-o delicadamente e cuidando para que o besourinho não se machucasse nem perturbasse ninguém.

Remus então se aproximou mais do amigo, e notou que já era noite. Por quantas horas ele tinha chorado? Notou seus olhos inchados, e os soluços que ainda não tinham passado completamente. E, finalmente, notou que já fora longe demais, e, lentamente, levantou-se.

"Vamos voltar pro castelo." - ele falou, tão baixo que Sirius quase não lhe ouviu. Estendeu a mão, Pad segurou e levantou também.

Voltaram para o castelo em silêncio, ainda com as mãos dadas.

- x -

_But on and on,_

_From the moment I wake,_

_To the moment I sleep,_

_I'll be there by your side,_

_Just to try and stop me,_

_I'll be waiting in the line,_

_Just to see if you care_

- x -

"Já tá melhor?" - Sirius lhe perguntou quando chegaram ao dormitório. Em resposta ele apenas acenou que "sim".

Suas mãos tinham se soltado na escadaria do castelo. Remus ouviu um grupo de quintanistas se aproximar e instantaneamente retirou sua mão do suave calor da de Sirius. Seu amigo o olhou intrigado, mas não disse nada. Quando os quintanistas passaram por eles foi que o animago percebeu que Remus deduziu que eles talvez estivessem fazendo algo extremamente constrangedor, ou errado segurando as mãos desse jeito. Só isso explicaria o impulso repentino de lhe largar daquele jeito.

Ele olhou para Remus de novo, fazendo uma pergunta muda. O outro se virou para ele por apenas um instante, depois voltou os olhos para baixo. Pareciam ser cúmplices de um ato vergonhoso. Só que um deles não sabia que ato era esse, logo não concluía que fosse tão vergonhoso assim, e o outro não queria explicar nada, apenas denunciava com o olhar sua estranha conclusão.

Mas agora eles já estavam em suas camas. James fazia perguntas a Sirius, do tipo: onde estiveram, o que aconteceu? E ele só dizia "nada, tá tudo bem." Mas não explicou porque Remus resolvera se fechar nas cortinas de sua cama tão cedo. James achou melhor não perguntar. Foi-se embora, sabendo que, se não conseguira até agora, não tiraria mais nenhuma informação do amigo.

Sirius aproveitou que estava sozinho com Remus e deu três batidinhas na sua mesinha de cabeceira. O licantropo abriu lentamente as cortinas e olhou para ele.

"Que foi?"

"Não vai me dizer porque tava chorando?"

"Nada demais... Só fiquei pensando em... Em como vai ser a vida quando terminarmos Hogwarts." - Remus disse, com dificuldade, e seu amigo percebeu. Talvez ele não soubesse, mas aquela dificuldade era, pura e simplesmente, _dor_.

"Pra quê pensar nisso agora, Remus? Ainda falta tanto tempo!"

"Não tá certo deixar de pensar em alguma coisa só porque ela incomoda..."

Remus se calou subitamente. Se deu conta de que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo já há algum tempo. Não pensar porque incomoda... Não pensar no que estava sentindo pelo simples fato de que era difícil demais de definir.

"Esquece, Pad. Me deixa quieto."

E fechou as cortinas mais uma vez. Sirius não desistiu.

"Pode até não ser certo, mas... Sei lá, parece o melhor a se fazer. Não quero te ver sofrendo por antecipação. E também não vai ser o fim do mundo quando nos formarmos, sabe... Nós vamos... Vamos ficar bem. E toda essa maluquice de Voldemort e Comensais vai acabar, e vamos viver em paz de novo, sem ter de se preocupar tanto com tudo... Claro que aqui tá tudo bem, e a gente não tem que se preocupara tanto assim, mas... Fica um clima ruim, não é? E quando isso acabar... Quando esse medo todo acabar, nós teremos bons empregos e seremos caras felizes. James vai casar com a Evans, Peter vai parar de pegar no nosso pé, eu vou... Bom, eu não sei pra onde eu vou, mas deixa pra lá. De qualquer forma, vou estar com você. Vou cuidar de você, Remy, e você não vai ficar sozinho."

Pouco tempo depois, Remus ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e fechada. Sirius tinha ido embora.

- x -

_So you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

_And is this my final chance of getting you?_

- x -

Por alguns dias, foi difícl para Remus aceitar que ele realmente tinha ouvido tudo aquilo sair da boca de Sirius. Pra falar a verdade, há alguns meses ele estava achando o amigo ligeiramente diferente do seu normal. E não era só ele que achava isso.

Muita gente percebeu que Sirius tinha mudado. Afinal, onde estava o rapaz que arrasava todos os corações femininos de Hogwarts? Fazia tempo que ele não era visto com alguém. Aliás, fazia tempo que ele era visto sozinho pelos cantos, pensativo, enquanto James se ocupava em tentar conquistar Lily Evans.

Foi nessa época particularmente solitária que ele resolveu começar a fumar. Escondido, claro. Não que Sirius Black se importasse com a opinião pública ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ultimamente a única opinião que lhe importava era a de Remus, e ele tinha certeza que _isso_ o licantropo não aprovaria.

Mas Remus não era burro. E, convenhamos, nessa ocasião em particular, a sorte lhe ajudou. A ocasião em questão foi uma noite fria, em que o garoto estava tentando desesperadamente saber aonde estava Sirius.

Com um sonoro tapa na testa, ele se lembrou de que havia o Mapa do Maroto. Remexeu por alguns segundos no malão de James, que se encontrava na sala comunal tentando falar com Lily, até achar o pergaminho. Fez o juramento, esperou que toda a propriedade aparecesse, e se pôs a procurar o pontinho.

E lá estava ele, confirmando todas as suspeitas de Remus. O pontinho rotulado _Sirius Black_ estava parado no jardim, mais especificamente perto do lago.

Remus então decidiu olhar se dava para vê-lo da janela do dormitório. Procurou, até que seus olhos se acostumaram melhor com a escuridão, e viu um rapaz displicentemente sentado na beira do lago. E, de quando em quando, uma baforada de fumaça se elevava acima de sua cabeça.

Ah, não. Isso estava muito, muito errado _mesmo._

- x -

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_And you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me_

- x -

_Mais uma discussão. E essa não vai ser fácil_, foi o que Sirius pensou ao ver seu amigo se dirigir até ele com passos firmes e decididos. Tentou apagar o cigarro rapidamente na terra, mas Remus pisou na sua mão.

"Remus!"

"Você merece! Eu não achei que você fosse tão burro!"

"De onde você se materializou? Até cinco segundos atrás eu estava sozinho!"

"Não tente fugir do assunto!"

"Que assunto?"

"Sirius!"

Remus discursou por minutos e minutos a fio sobre os malefícios do cigarro e a grande estupidez de Sirius. Não parecia ter adiantado muito, mas ainda assim ele suspirou e se deixou sentar ao lado do amigo que mantinha uma cara "não tive culpa" impagável.

"Você não tem jeito. A cada dia que passa aparece uma coisa pior pra me confirmar isso..."

"Será que você nunca tem palavras doces pra mim?"

Ele riu, a contragosto. Não, definitivamente, Black não tinha jeito.

"Promete que não vai mais fumar?" - Remus pediu, cansado. O outro rapaz pareceu considerar a pergunta, e então acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Mas só porque você pediu com jeitinho."

Riram mais uma vez e Sirius se assustou quando, de repente, seu amigo pousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo todo em milésimos de segundos. Não era desconforto, era só... Uma sensação estranha. E quente.

Cuidadosamente, ele procurou a mão do outro rapaz. Ela estava bem ali, ao lado da sua, e então ele a segurou, tão levemente que Remus mal percebeu. No entanto ela estava ali, uma presença inigualavelmente acolhedora.

Remus podia sentir o cheiro de cigarro que seu Sirius exalava. Não era de todo ruim, afinal. Curiosamente, a respiração de seu amigo parecia estar tremida, inquieta. Ele achou que fosse por causa da sua audácia em se encostar tanto nele. A sensação de estar deixando de pensar no que incomoda estava chegando de novo.

E então, quando Sirius soltou sua mão e passou o braço por suas costas, trazendo-o mais pra perto, tudo ficou tão claro quanto o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha e o rubor que chegou instantaneamente em seu rosto.

Inegavelmente claro.

- x -

_Don't you shiver?_

- x -

N.A.: HIIIIIIII!!

Olha ae, quase dá pra se iludir que eu sou uma autora rápida xD Mais um capítulo!

Acho que deu pra compensar o tamanho vergonhoso do anterior, né? xD

É isso, deixem reviews, e eu vou tentar continuar nesse ritmo! o/ _Tentar_.

Bye!

P.S.: A música que esteve presente em todo o capítulo é Shiver, do Coldplay. Shiver, em inglês, significa "arrepio, tremer". Sacaram? XD Ah, e ouçam Shiver, é muito, muito linda! .


	4. Anjo

Capítulo 4 – Anjo

_Eu hoje tive um pesadelo_

_E levantei atento, a tempo_

_Eu acordei com medo_

_E procurei no escuro_

_Alguém com seu carinho_

_E lembrei de um tempo..._

- x -

Remus estava passando por uma situação difícil. Metade do seu ser estava querendo arrumar um jeito de se desvencilhar de Sirius sem que ele percebesse, enquanto a outra metade estava empenhada em se aconchegar melhor nele. E o pior era que não conseguia encontrar nenhuma informação gravada em sua mente que lhe dissesse que era normal _amigos_ ficarem tão juntinhos assim.

_Não, não é normal e não devo pensar nessas coisas_, ele constatou, depois de chutar pra bem longe o insight que o fez ver, por alguns segundos, qual era o motivo daquela confusão toda.

_Mas, se não é normal, porque é bom?_, ele se perguntou, sentindo mais uma vez o arrepio característico que indicava que Sirius estava se movendo. Ele trouxe Remus pra mais perto ainda de si, fazendo o garoto ter uma ligeira parada respiratória.

- Não diga nada. - Sirius falou perto do seu ouvido quando viu que ele estava abrindo a boca. Se era para falar ou pegar ar, nunca se soube.

Remus fechou a boca, obediente.

- Você não acha que... a gente deveria resolver isso? - Sirius perguntou. O outro mais uma vez abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido. - Não, ainda não é pra dizer nada.

_Isso tá ficando meio confuso_, ele pensou.

- É que você sempre fala tanto... - Remus olhou para ele indignado, mas Pad não se intimidou. - ... e me censura tanto, que eu acabo sem ter muita oportunidade pra falar também... Tá, eu sei que falo besteira o tempo todo, mas você há de convir que é um tanto difícil falar sério.

_Não é, não._

- Então eu queria que você ficasse calado, mas só por enquanto, tá? - Remus fez que sim com a cabeça.

Completamente mudo. - Eu aviso quando você deve falar.

_Que audácia!_

E então Sirius começou. Tremendo um pouco, mas começou.

- Bom, eu quero te dizer isso há algum tempo, mas nunca arranjo... sei lá, coragem, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Porque, sabe, dá pra perceber que, de alguma forma, você também tá meio perturbado com isso. E eu tô correndo um risco enorme agora, porque não quero que você deixe de ser meu amigo. Eu não aguentaria, você sabe.

_Eu também não._

- Mas então eu penso: se ele me perdoou naquela história do Salgueiro, porque não perdoaria agora? - fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo e continuou. - É difícil dizer isso. E é difícil também _não _dizer. É como se eu estivesse escondendo algo de você.

_Dá pra ser mais claro?_

- 'Cê não tem noção do quanto você significa pra mim, Moony... E eu gosto muito de você, porque, afinal de contas, nós somos amigos... Mas de uns tempos pra cá, eu... Eu tenho me sentido meio estranho. E você também tem andado meio estranho, só que eu não sei se é porque tem sentido o mesmo que eu, ou porque percebeu como eu me sentia... Isso tá ficando meio confuso, não é?

Remus fez que sim.

- Ok, então vou ser mais direto... Quer dizer, vou _tentar_ ser mais direto. Se bem que eu não acho que vou conseguir, mas mesmo assim... Não, eu não vou conseguir ser direto. Não _nesse_ assunto.

_Isso vai demorar..._

- Cara, eu... Não sei como dizer isso, mas... Eu acho que... Não, eu tenho certeza. - Sirius fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e finalmente completou. - Eu amo você, Remus. Pronto, falei.

Sirius lentamente retirou o braço das costas do amigo. Este, por sua vez, ainda olhava fixamente para o lago.

- Você... Disse mesmo isso? - ele perguntou, finalmente.

- Acho que sim. - Sirius respondeu, hesitante.

Remus não disse mais nada. Apenas lançou um olhar rápido ao amigo e correu para o castelo.

- x -

_Porque o passado me traz uma lembrança_

_De um tempo em que era criança_

_E o medo era motivo de choro_

_Desculpa pra um abraço ou um consolo_

- x -

Enfiado entre os lençóis da sua cama, Remus tentava ter certeza de que estava realmente lúcido e que tudo aquilo não fora um sonho. Estava difícil.

Ele já sabia de tudo, claro. Pelo menos inconscientemente sabia. Não havia como não saber. Afinal, Sirius é um cara um tanto óbvio. Mas daí a dizer tudo assim, na lata, e daquela forma... Não, devia ser uma alucinação. Amigos não se declaram para os outros todos os dias. Não é exatamente uma coisa com a qual se possa lidar. Não, não é.

Mas ainda assim era bom. Afinal, ela não podia deixar de admitir que o que sentira quando ouvira que Sirius o amava não tinha sido ódio, incredulidade ou repugnância. Tinha sido um tipo de felicidade que Remus não sabia que existia. Algo misturava a alívio e euforia. Algo que lhe dava certeza de que Sirius não estava brincando.

Talvez ele realmente o amasse e...

_Meus Deus, e agora?_

- x -

_Hoje eu acordei com medo_

_Mas não chorei nem reclamei abrigo_

_Do escuro eu via um infinito_

_Sem presente, passado ou futuro_

_Senti um abraço forte, já não era medo_

_Era uma coisa sua que ficou em mim (que não tem fim)_

- x -

As cortinas se abriram de repente. Remus quase gritou de susto. Por um momento teve medo que Sirius percebesse que ele estava chorando. Porque estava chorando, afinal? Não sabia. Não sabia de mais nada. As últimas horas tinham destruído as poucas certezas que ainda lhe restavam.

O outro se sentou à sua frente e ele se encolheu na cabeceira, abraçando os joelhos.

_E agora? O que é que se faz agora?_

Excepcionalmente naquele dia era Sirius quem parecia ter as respostas para tudo. Ele se estendeu para a frente e, sem dizer uma palavra, segurou seu rosto com uma delicadeza desajeitada e o beijou.

_Oh, sim. É uma boa resposta._

- x -

_De repente a gente vê que perdeu_

_Ou está perdendo alguma coisa_

_Morna e ingênua que vai ficando no caminho_

_Que é escuro e frio, mas também bonito porque é iluminado_

_Pela beleza do que aconteceu há minutos atrás _

N.A.: Conseguiiiiiiiiiii, postei mais um capítulo xD~ Desisto de dizer que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, sei que nunca consigo ". Mas espero que a espera (nossa xD) tenha valido a pena... Achei o final meio tosco, mas tudo bem... A vida é feita de frases finais toscas.

Um pedido: leiam a fic Pra não dizer que não falei de flores, que acabei de postar. É uma fic com personagens originais e já postei até o capítulo três. Quem quiser pode também acompanhá-la no meu blog (link no profile), onde já tem atéo capítulo cinco.

E reviews para fazer J4M feliz!!

Até um dia xD~

o/*


End file.
